


Not A Normal Mission

by Lucifer_Lover (TottPaula)



Series: Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Declarations Of Love, Desire, E-stim, Edging, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loneliness, Longing, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Some Canon, Vibrators, Violet Wand, ropes, some AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: The Detective has asked Lucifer to join her for a mission, but it's a secret.This was quite urgent, indeed.Quite urgent, although there wasn't a dead body, there was a body that needed his urgent attention, hers!She misses him so much, and she wants to finally give herself to him.It's time.





	1. Urgent!

Chloe is on her phone, trying to get a hold of Lucifer. He's not answering the phone so she leaves him a message.

"Lucifer, as soon as you get this message, meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you, it's an urgent priority. Please don't leave me waiting, thanks."

 

This was quite urgent, indeed.

Quite urgent, although there wasn't a dead body, there was a body that needed urgent attention, hers!

Quite urgent because Chloe had ultimately told him that she loves him, and he'd been absent now for a long time.

 

Lucifer had gone back to his throne in Hell to keep the evil demons and wicked souls where they rightfully belonged.

If he hadn't, several very ominous things would have happened:  A special baby would be kidnapped, demons would roam the earth and multiply like flies, and his guilt (which was already at an all-time peak) would grow even worse.

After all, it had been he alone who had been initially tasked with ruling over hell.

 

Los Angeles in California was simply supposed to be a vacation for him, but he somehow became too comfortable and soft in the company of humans. He was having fun and playing games every day, drinking, fornicating, and using drugs as though they were simply candy.

A frat house for the Devil, you might say.

That was until the day a friend of his was slain right outside his club.

Standing right beside him.

Just after he'd just given her some advice to pull her life together, and then she was abruptly gone.

 

That was the day Lucifer had first met Detective Chloe Decker.

He didn't know it yet, but Chloe had turned out to be a very special person.

She was entirely immune to his special mojo.

His mojo prompted complete strangers to ask him for favors, tell him their secrets, confess their sins, or wish to fornicate with him.

 

None of this worked on Chloe at all! Not a smidge, nor even an inkling of an idea.

Only other celestials and demons had previously been immune to his unnatural charms, that was his unique Gift from his Father.

It was the strangest sensation for him ever.

 

He had followed the Detective in hunting for the murderer of his friend, and recognizing that this was another way in which to dispense punishment (not justice, he is after all the Devil!) Lucifer managed to coax and flatter his way into becoming her permanent partner.

They had been successful partners for several years now and they had grown quite close, as partners are wont to do, though Chloe usually kept him at arms distance, not wishing to ruin their work partnership.

But eventually, passion had won out, however, Chloe only admitted her feelings for Lucifer immediately before he left Los Angeles for Hell.

It was simply bad timing, such very bad and unfortunate timing.

 

They had only surrendered to one last kiss before he fluttered his glorious wings and flew away from the glass-railed balcony in his penthouse.

They had tearfully declared their love for one another, but it too late to do anything but grieve for the want of one another.

He was obliged to retreat to Hell to keep all of Earth safe. 

And it had to be him.

 

She knew in her heart that she now truly desired to have all of him, not merely a simple kiss on the lips.

She wanted something she hadn't had in ages, a lover.

And it had to be him.

 

Chloe had heard from Linda that Lucifer was returning to Los Angeles. Whether for a visit or a more permanent stay she couldn't know, but she had to do something big, she needed to drop her normal inhibitions and let him in fully.

Not just in her heart, but she wanted to join with him as lovers do.

She wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss him, and please him. She wanted him to do all of those to her as well.

No one else could possibly measure up to him.

It was more than obvious by the orgies that he'd thrown that he knew what he was doing, and she'd more than once accidentally entered the penthouse when he was preoccupied with others 'doing what comes naturally'.

The Devil could easily charm the pants, skirts, and dresses off of nearly anyone, though he seemingly preferred the most attractive of both men and women.

 

 


	2. Where Oh Where Art Thou, My Darling Devil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is feeling rather lonely.  
> She misses her love, Lucifer.  
> Meanwhile, Amanadiel and Linda have been showing baby Charlie off to the Family.

Amanadiel had been traveling between LA and the Silver City.

He proudly showed off his new infant son to his Father and his Celestial siblings.

He asked his Father for advice, but He had not a clue as to whether or not the child would eventually have any type of Heavenly Powers now or in the future, this was a completely new and different territory for them all.

Never before had an angel procreated in all of the known time. Father wouldn't give him a direct answer, he was being cryptic as usual.

Perhaps He didn't know what was going to happen either.

This was, after all, the very first child that had come from a union of an Angel and a Mortal Human. The very first of it's kind since Adam and Eve.

On Amanadiel and Linda's last visit, they had mentioned that Lucifer wished to come and see Chloe, and Amanadiel had offered to keep an eye on the demons so Lucifer could have an easy visit.

Chloe wasn't sure how to respond, she hadn't had a lover since before her divorce with Dan.

It had been a really long time. She wasn't as sophisticated as Lucifer's regular guests, but this wasn't mere fornication, she knew this was love!

She had always been shy at love, allowing Dan to make all the first moves and she would either just accept them or reject them.

She was young and naive when they had married, but life had taught her some important lessons.

She needed her tribe, her girlfriends!

Mazikeen had returned back to Hell with Lucifer, but there was always Linda and Ella.

Since Lucifer's leaving the department, Chloe now had a new partner.

 

All had been apparently forgiven for the unfortunate incident that must not be named.

 

\-- The shooting at Palmetto Street.


	3. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe recalls a few memories.

Chloe recalls the first time she met with Lucifer Morningstar, thinking that it was simply a strange stage name that he was using.

He was sitting in front of a piano, playing a melody.

She had come to question him after the murder of his friend.

He seemed afflicted over his friend's death, but still had a smug air about him.

What kind of person wants a name meant for the devil?

He insisted it was his proper name, and he seemed rather proud.

There was no use wasting time arguing with him. If he wanted to be called Lucifer, well, that was his prerogative.

She found him to be both fascinating and maddening.

Was he one of those weird and rich men that you couldn't figure out?

But the more she delved into his history, the more strange he seemed.

Was he styling himself as the devil, or did he actually have a delusion that it was true?

 

it took a long time until she realized that he wasn't insane, especially after he had challenged her to shoot him.

He was shocked that she'd wounded him, at the time she was sure he was indeed certifiably insane.

Gradually, he got to her, and she began to care more about him than she had ever expected she would have.

 

She laughed at how casually he had asked her if she wanted to have sex with him, as though he was God's gift to women.

Then again, perhaps he was in a way.

They certainly swooned at his feet.

Linda had thrown herself at him, that had shocked her. Damn.

 

She could laugh about it now, but wow, it was like a damned superpower that he possessed.

Yet, it failed to affect her in any way at all.

 


	4. In my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe remembers a few embarrassing details, and...
> 
> Finally!
> 
> Lucifer finds a way to Chloe's heart

Chloe recalled the first time that she expressed her feelings physically to Lucifer.

She was very drunk, she didn't even remember driving to Lux, but suddenly she was there in Lucifer's penthouse trying to make out with Lucifer.

She had a good reason for getting drunk.

Dan had just rejected her by text, like a silly teenaged boyfriend, instead of a separated husband.

They had been trying to work out their troubled marriage, and for a short while, Chloe had held hope for a reconciliation.

Damn you, Daniel.

So she went to her only friend in a highly drunken state and tried hard to seduce him.

As hard as a drunken and heartbroken woman could try, anyway.

She tried to sit in his lap and kiss him, no holds barred, and Lucifer held up his finger to block her kiss.

Chloe was hurt, and Lucifer himself was surprised, he had actually turned down sex from a beautiful woman.

That was new and surprising. 

Somehow though it felt like it was the right thing to do in the circumstances, and he felt an odd warm sensation welling up in his chest.

Odd, but it felt good and right.

Chloe was so smashed that she fell asleep on Lucifer's shoulder, softly snoring in his ear.

*****

As the sun streamed into the windows Chloe awoke in a woozy state.

She had to think for a few moments where the hell she was.

This wasn't her home or her bed!

She looked over and saw her bra hanging on the lamp.

What?

What had she done last night?

Oh no!

Oh, God!

She didn't, she couldn't have!

She took a peek beneath the thick comforter...

No! She was stark naked.

She panicked holding the blanket to her and sitting up to look around.

This was Lucifer's bedroom, shit!

What had they done?

This looked bad.

This felt all kinds of wrong!

Lucifer was sitting on a nearby chair smiling smugly, determined to get as much as possible out of the predicament.

"Good morning, Chloe, triple espresso, or hair of the dog?" he asked, a huge smug smile gracing his face.

He allowed her to assume that they had indeed been naughty the night before, driving her to panic and thinking the worst until he finally confessed to her that he had turned her down.

He also informed her that after hogging the bed, she woke again complaining of the stifling heat and tossed off every stitch of her clothes and promptly fell back asleep.

He had the nerve to complain about her loud snoring as well, comparing it to an Albanian field wench.

This was too much!

Chloe was angry at herself and embarrassed by her wonton behavior, and wrapping herself in the bedsheet she grabbed her clothes and put on her oversized shirt and angrily stormed out, as though it was somehow Lucifer's fault, and not her own.

Many months after the drunken debacle, they had been discussing their relationship. Lucifer confessed that he wasn't good enough for her, but Chloe reached up and kissed him.

It was a wonderful kiss full of warmth and emotions.

It stayed on his mind even as he felt himself to be completely unworthy of Chloe.

He had wanted to kiss her for the longest time, but hadn't wished to ruin their partnership.


	5. Chapter 5

After that kiss emotions escalated quickly and they found themselves back in the penthouse making love with a sweet urgency.

Chloe was suddenly quite demanding insisting on his wearing a red condom and being taken swiftly from behind.

Lucifer was more than happy to fulfill her wishes.

She screamed with joy at being taken, as her cries of pleasure became louder and insistent that he goes deeper and deeper until she felt him plunging her deepest depths.

She began to moan as her vagina began pulsating around his thickness.

Oh lord!

"Lucifer! I'm --I'm going to come! Ah! Oh my...Lucifer!"

She felt her world whirling, spinning, like the weightlessness of a roller coaster as it plunges down, down, down.

She thought she might faint from the overwhelming sensations. It was almost too much to bear.

She collapsed onto the bed, her legs splayed out almost photographically as he was still impaled within her.

He ran his fingers over her moist skin, with a reverence akin to worship.

"Ah, Chloe! You're so very hot! I really do bring out the Devil, do I not?" he chuckled softly as he stroked her skin.

"Mmm, oh...Lucifer! That was so...fantastic! I needed that so badly. You keep me so aroused and I'm done ignoring what we have both wanted for so long."

She moaned softly, a sound of pure satisfaction.

"Mmm...yes. I love you, Lucifer. There, I said it. I love you."

 


	6. We're not done yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wait, there's much more! Darling Chloe.

Lucifer opened a large drawer that was chock full of sex toys.

"Hmm, let's see. I think an e-stim, and a rabbit vibrator, oh and here's a pretty jeweled bit for your arse! Have you tried bondage, it's quite fun!"

With that, he drew out a two headed vibrator, a butt plug, ankle cuffs, a blindfold, silken ropes, and something that looked like a TENS stimulator with all types of various types of sexual accessories. 

"Um, Lucifer? I'm not sure about this. I've never, er..." Chloe hesitated.

She understood what most of these were, but had never used them in her life.

Dan had been a rather simple lover, never using any sex toys in the bedroom with her.

He wasn't exciting, but she hadn't had much experience before him.

"Darling Chloe, I understand that this might all be off-putting, but we're still at the beginner's end of the spectrum. If anything feels the least bit much or uncomfortable we'll stop, I promise you. I only wish to expand on your enjoyment and deeply increase your pleasure."

The next drawer had neat compartments of lubes lotions and a selection of prophylactics and suchlike, more than she'd ever seen before.

Now it's becoming interesting.

He applied the e-stim pads and turned on the unit.

"Lucifer what are you... Oh, that feels very nice, mm, I think I love the way it feels. Ooh! What comes next?"

He grinned in that maddening way. "This will act to prolong your pleasure while I keep you at the edge of your climax. It's gentle but quite effective, you'll see."

He placed the blindfold and teased her nipples, ass, and every place else, making her moan and wriggle with delight at all of these new sensations.

"Mmm! Oh yeah, this is sooo good!"


End file.
